Naruto: The Eclipse
by angelicwings1
Summary: Summary: A young girl at the age of 17 appeared through a whirlpool to change the future, She knew the only way that can happen is by getting help from the past. Now naruto has to fight another battle that he may not win.
1. Chapter 1

20 Years later after the final showdown with Toneri Ōtsutsuki, Naruto and hinata lived a happy life, sakura remembered when she realize sasuke wasn't the one that was meant for her, it was naruto all along but she was too late. She could see the way naruto started looking at hinata and the way he would get protective of her, she knew if anything hinata would give him the happiness she never gave him, that's why she confronted her that day and sadly let her know that she wants naruto to be with her. earning a blush from hinata, after her little talk she turn around to see naruto smiling at her, but she knew it was more than that she could tell by looking at his eyes that he was hurt by what she just said.

Sighing sakura continue to clean her house, not once did she thought about sasuke, she didn't hate him she was thankful that she gets to keep salad to herself because she was the best thing that happened to her. she remember telling sasuke about her being pregnant at first he was happy but when he found out that it was a girl he was upset. Ever since that day she never saw him again.

"Mom" her daughter said to her

"What is it salad?" she says

"Why are boys such idiot?" she says huffing by that time her hair has grown a little longer, she was still short for her age but was stronger than most of the girls.

"Let me guess. Its bolt again" she says while smiling to her daughter making her blush

"Yes… He prank our sensei and got us in trouble for helping him." she says making sakura chuckle, ~he reminds me of a mini-naruto~ she thought going back into memory lane. Salad look at her mom expression and sighs ~she's doing it again~ she thought

"Mom" she says getting sakura attention

"Do you by any chance like the hokage?" she asks innocently earning a blush from sakura "yes he was my dear friend."

"If he was you should go and talk to him, because you look lonely" she says making sakura smile she knew salad was smart but she's to smart for her age. Sakura puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder and said "The hokage and I have been very busy we have no time to see one another sweetie, so just let it go." she says gently

"But mom his your friend, I don't like to see you sad all the time." she says quietly

"I'm fine honey, now go take a bath and come eat." she says walking away to make dinner.

Elsewhere in another dimension, a young girl with blonde hair and greenish/blue eyes was walking through the damaged streets. She couldn't believe something like this happened, the streets were filled with dead bodies, the sky was no longer blue it was red, and most of her close friends died. She watched what was left of her old school crumble to the floor and the Hokage Mountain crumbling.

The eclipse has made a lot of ninjas lose their powers, somehow her and her families with other friends were able to keep their powers. The ones without powers decided to live underground, where the enemy won't find them.

"Henko are you there?" the voice said through the radio

"I'm here sir" she says

"Are you crazy henko why would you come to the surface without backup? Don't you know how dangerous it is" he yelled

"I know, But I'm tired of hiding I can't keep letting innocent people die sir." she says clutching her hand

"Who ever this person is... is powerful than you henko so please return to base." he says softly. Henko was about to give in and walk back, when her eyes caught something that surprise her, their lying in front of her was a beautiful demon dog, so big it could crush her. But what amazed her more was the transformation, she was scared at first but his eyes were so alluring that she was hypnotize by it, The demon look at the eclipse and scream with sorrow his long reddish hair covering every part of his being.

"What was that henko?" the voice said

"Henko...Henko are you there...answer me" he says worried

"I'm here sir" she says in daze, she block what ever her friend was saying and walk towards the demon, she was about to touch him when he growl at her.

" I wont hurt you." she says looking at his golden eyes, the demon continue to growl not trusting her, he extend his claws to hurt her when she remove her weapons to show that she won't hurt him " your injured" she says making him look at his left hand that was bleeding " please.. Let me help" she said

The demon look at his arm and her eyes he could feel it she was sinister about helping him, sighing he sat down under what was left of the cherry tree and she smiles happily that she could help someone. While healing him with her chakra she could see a mark on his neck, and it was the fire village symbol. She wonders if he was from the fire village, when she was done healing him she back away to give him space.

"thank you" he says bowing before walking away, but before he move another step she stopped him " wait!" she says making him turn around

"Where are you going?" she says making him raise an eyebrow

"What I mean by that is… its dangerous here you should come with me." she says blushing a little

"No" he says plainly making her sad "your people hate demons like me." he says

"that's not true, our hokage had a demon inside of him and he was loved amongst us all.' she says trying to convince him

"But your hokage was not born as a demon, he was just a man who had a demon in him" he says plainly "you humans treat us like dirt, they don't care about our feelings, they only want one thing…power" he says before leaving

Henko stood there for a while thinking about what he just said, she knew he was right but at the same time wrong. Some of us think differently towards demons like the nine tail fox and his friends we all honor them for help fighting in the great ninja war. "Henko return now, the enemies are approaching." he says

"I already know sir, but I won't coward away I will fight them." she says cracking her fist, she made clones of herself and create the rasengan, she close her eyes to use her senses to find where they will be attacking, when she found it she ran as fast as she could and attack the first guy with her punch making him fall backwards with a broken face. The next one attack her while she wasn't looking but she dodged his move sensing his chakra coming towards her. She spins her whole body like she was break dancing and side kick him cracking his bones then sends him flying, she was about to walk to the other one to get information when she was hit in the head making her fall back and hit the ground, her other clones attack the man with rasengan but he reflect it which surprise henko ~ no one has ever reflect the rasengan or be able to touch it… who is he?~ she thought while looking at the man with brown hair, and a black cloak. He smiles at her and said "you will be a nice collection for my powers, I can sense

an even greater power coming from you." he says about to touch her when the demon boy appeared and use chidori, sending the man flying backwards, the demon boy now in full clothes stand in front of henko protectively with a jonin headband on his forehead.

the man look at the boy while smirking "so you're a high level jounin, no wonder I didn't sense your chakra." he says before getting up he was about to attack the boy when another man appear through whirlpool and talk to him, angry he glares at the boy and the girl and says "we will continue this later" he said before leaving

Henko was surprise; all the chidori users have died so how did this boy manage to know the technique she thought. The demon looks at her and then help her up he could tell she was confuse and he did not want to explain it to her. Once she was up he was about to let go of her hand when she held on to it "thank you for saving me" she said blushing a little

The demon ignored her and walks away; this time henko did not stop him, but instead followed him secretly. She kept following him until he stops and disappeared, confuse she scan the area for him, when she couldn't find him she turn around to leave when she saw him in front of her, very close to her face glaring at her. "Why are you following me?" he says making her step back a little

"I wasn't "she said thinking of an excuse

"Yes you were, stop following Me." he says poking her forehead, she puff her cheeks and stuttered "I...I was just worried... That's all" she said surprising him, he sighs and sat down ~I can never understand females~ he thought while looking at her, he quickly look away when she look at him.

ELSEWHERE in the past, sakura woke up to start her day, she went to inos' shop and brought flowers then she went to her parents' grave to talk to them. When she reached there she broke down and cries. She didn't know why but she just felt alone, the tears fell on her face falling on her hand, she placed the flowers down and remember the good things that happened to her life "how did this happen to me?" she said to no one

"I should be the happiest girl in the world, but why am I not happy? Why do I feel so alone mom...why?" she said covering her face with her hands

"You probably think I'm pathetic…right...all those years I thought naruto was the dense one but he wasn't." she said while hiccupping

"It was me, I should have realize how much naruto meant to me than. all the time I was worried about his safety, when ever he was ready to lose hope I was always there to cheer him on, when I thought he almost died I almost died inside, and all the wonderful moments together." she said laying beside the grave.

"Now…Now its over I can only watch from afar while he lives his life with hinata. If I'd known how much you meant to me back then I would have told you in a heartbeat, heck I bet everyone knew except me.. Even obito knew when he asked me that question I was just too afraid to accept it." she said letting the tears fall one last time before getting up and stretch. She smiles to herself while looking up at the sky "I guess I can finally admit it now, that I love naruto." she says feeling free at last for hiding it for so long

"thank you mom and dad for listening to me, one day I wont be afraid to say it to the man I'm destine to be with." she was about to leave when she forgot one last detail "oh yeah I forgot to mention that I'm going back to work as a medic, being a house mom is so boring, sometimes I wonder how you handle it mom." she said before walking away

She went to the grocery store to buy food when she saw hinata and her daughter. ~ever since that day I gave her permission I never attend their wedding or see how their child might look like, instead I ignored them, even naruto don't visit me anymore because of his hokage duty~ she thought sadly but quickly cheered up when she saw hinata heading towards her direction. She quickly hides herself and watch as they walk by towards the exit smiling and talking to one another.

Sighing she was about to leave when ino appeared behind her "how long will you keep avoiding them sakura?" she said making her jump

"I don't know what you mean ino" she stutter, ino rolled her eyes and puts her hand on her waist "sakura I've known you since we were little, you can't hide it from me. You like naruto and you wished it was you and him instead of hinata." she said point blank

Sakura sadly looks down ashamed ~ ino is right even though I said I'll move on every time I see them I can't help but wish it was me. I feel so sick right now~ she thought, lno seeing sakura sad face tried to cheer her up by hugging her and letting her know she's here for her " now that you're coming back to the hospital it should make you more busy and less focus on what you could have had if you weren't so stubborn." she said honestly

Sakura was glad she had a friend like ino that will tell her the truth instead of giving her false hope; her main focus should be saving people life and salad. With confidence she paid her groceries and walk outside heading to tsunade office, while walking she thought she saw naruto up on the hokage mountain watching over the village.

Blushing she quickly head towards the building not paying attention to where she was heading hitting a hard wall. She massages her nose and look up surprise to see naruto looking at her with his goofy smile and his hands on her shoulders. "Are you ok sakura?" he asks concerned making her mind and body shut down.

To be continued….

**I'm sorry i don't know much about writing fighting parts in a story so it might be terrible, Please don't criticize i was also heart broken to see naruhina but that wont stop me from writing what could have happened instead or the aftermath of it since kishi mislead us. hope my story can help the heart broken narusaku fans CHEER UP!**


	2. Chapter 2

"hello sakura are you there?" he said worried

Sakura looks at him and blush, and then she calmed down by acting cool. "I'm ok naruto, now if you excuse me I'm going to see lady tsunade" she said trying to side step him, Naruto seeing that she's trying to avoid him grab her hand making her stop. she tried removing her hand only for naruto to hold it tighter, angry she turn towards him and glare at him, "Naruto let go" she said with a warning tone

" no sakura, we need to talk" he said sternly

"I have nothing to say to you" she said

"Well I do" he said using his jutsu to teleport them to the hokage mountain. When they reached there he let her go and sadly looks at her "I don't know the reason you've avoided me sakura, but you must still be hurting because of sasuke" he said getting her attention. Sakura was taking back, her inner self wanted to scream and say you got it all wrong, but she just stayed quiet and let him talk.

"I know sasuke is an asshole for leaving you and salad, I thought he changed when he came back to settle down but I didn't know he was gonna leave you after impregnating you." he said clenching his hands

"when you needed me the most I wasn't there instead I was too busy with hokage work that I didn't see my friend hurting inside." he said then said " This is my fault because of me you have to live with this pain all your life." he sadly said with a shaky voice

Sakura seeing him almost in tears, felt guilty, Because of her naruto blames himself for what sasuke did. Grabbing his hand she pats it making him look at her "it wasn't your fault naruto, you shouldn't feel remorse for something sasuke did, so please stop blaming yourself." she said then adds " I don't regret what sasuke did because salad is the best thing that happened to me, I love her so much she's the best thing that ever happened to me." she said with tears

Naruto seeing her in tears brought back old memories when sakura would always cry for him when she thought he was dead, he never knew a woman could be so beautiful crying until he met sakura. He gently whips her tears away surprising her then he hugs her "I miss you sakura" he said making her heart beat " you and sasuke were my best friend, I knew having sasuke gone was lonely but when you stopped seeing me I felt really alone" he said honestly

~we both felt lonely ~ she thought sadly, they both pull away from each other and stayed quiet. Naruto notice how the sun hits sakura face making her eyes pop out even more and the way the gentle breeze blow her hair made naruto realize how beautiful sakura has become, this was a sight to be seen. ~I can't believe sasuke left a woman like her, he must have been an idiot~ he thought still staring at her "_**Kid**_ "kurama said still not getting through him "_**NARUTO!"**_ he said getting his attention

"_**What is it kurama"**_ he said annoyed in his head

"_**I can smell your want for the girl, but remember kid you're married. What ever feeling you had for her is in the past, let it go."**_ he said

"_**you must be mistaken kurama I feel nothing towards sakura, besides I love hinata I would never want to hurt her or my kids."**_ he said, sakura watch his expression change from annoyed to angry then back to annoyed ~he must be talking to kurama~ she thought

~this could be my chance to escape since he's distracted~ she thought before turning around and disappeared.

"_**You might say that but you're forgetting that I can read and feel your emotions." **_he said enjoying his argument

"_**I blocked you from doing that long ago."**_ he said smirking

" _**fool nothing can stop me from getting what I want, besides this conversation is over now since your bitch is now gone."**_ he said getting naruto angry "_**don't call sakura a bitc-"**_ he yelled not finishing his word when he turn to where sakura was before. He looks around but couldn't find her "DAMIT!" he said out loud before disappearing

Meanwhile in the future, henko tried to start a conversation with the demon but he ignored her while leaning his head on the tree, she bites her lips feeling ignored " Hey!" she screamed "can't you at least talk, your so boring" she said making the demon glare at her "can you shut up, I'm trying to take my nap and you're ruining it.' he said

Henko annoyed got up and puts her hand on her hips "look I'm just trying to be your friend, but you're not making it easy for me." she said annoyed making the demon scuff

" I don't make friends with people, especially a weak female like yourself." he said about to look at her when she punched him in the face sending him flying.

"How is that for a weak female" she said, the demon got up from the whole and walk to her than said "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"MY PROBLEM! WHAT ABOUT YOURS...HUH" she said poking him on the chest

" I HAVE NO PROBLEM, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PUNCHED ME FOR NO REASON!" he screamed

"WELL EXCUSE ME MR. SEXIST, BUT YOU DESERVE IT FOR CALLING ME WEAK." she said irritated

" HUH.. THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DON'T ASSOCIET WITH FEMALES" he said then said "forget it I'm done" he said turning around to leave. Henko seeing this calmed down and quickly grab his hands, with a pleading look she said "please don't leave, you have to help me save this world." she said sadly

The demon seeing this remove her hands from his and said" this world means nothing to me, they can destroy it for all I care." he said earning a slap from henko "you BASTARD! How can you say something like that." she said hurt

"Many people are dying because of the eclipse, soon the nine tail fox will be consumed by those people, and they will use the fox to gain extra power and destroy what's left of the village." she said sadly "I can't watch my family die or anyone else for that matter." she said sadly she look at him with hope and said "if you wont help me than goodbye" she said waiting a little before she turn completely around and left. The demon was in trouble he knew what henko said was true but he wasn't wrong either.

"Why should I help save what's left of this village it's not important to Me." he said quietly, He close his eyes to sleep when he felt something crawl on him, opening his eyes he came face to face with a little boy about two years old on top of him smiling and giggling. "What do you want?" he said staring at the boys blue eyes

The little boy just sat on him and sucks his thump tilting his head to the side while the demon boy kept talking. "You know you remind me of someone" he said a picture of henko appeared in his head but he quickly shook it off. ~why am I thinking about her~he thought before shaking his head to clear his mind. He picks the boy up and decides to drop him of at the nearest village, at first he was a little scared to pick him but when the baby didn't cry he continue his task.

MEANWHILE henko was still fuming about what happened, she kicked a rock and it hit something. When she looks at the direction she saw a book on the floor, curious she picks it up and reads the title "Taimu toraberu jutsu" she says to herself before looking over it, it took her less than a second to read through the whole book ~I'm glad I was born with my mom intelligence rather than dads'….thank you mom~ she thought before closing it.

she grins and cheered excitedly ~this is it, this was what I've been hoping for~ she thought ~if I can go back in time 20years earlier I can save konoha and prevent the eclipse from happening~ she thought

"Henko theirs a problem" a voice from her radio said

"Dad?" she asks scared

"yes dear its me, I'm very upset with you for leaving the safety ground henko" he said before he was cut of by his wife "young lady get back here this instant before I come there and drag you myself." she said making henko shiver

"Anyway" he said grabbing the radio "henko your brother his missing, he must have followed you up their… you have to find him and come home" he said weakly

"Are you CRAZY? You baka… they might find her and kill her" she said before adding "I will go and get Akarui" she said making her husband and daughter yell at her

"its fine mom, I can look for him you just help dad recover." she said, her mom was about to protest when she turn of her radio ~sorry mom… Dad... When I find aki, I won't come home~ she thought before heading out to look for him. She search everywhere she knew aki would have went but she couldn't find him, just when she was about to scream with frustration she was attacked by the enemy. she look up to see a man who look much more powerful than her, he stood on top of a tree watching her then he spoke " so you are the girl that was born from the demon" he said earning a glare from henko

" I would watch what you say if I were you." she said while grabbing her kunai, she watch as the man jump down from the tree and throw his cloak away showing his tattoo arms, He summon some chakra before attacking her. " I will make sure I kill each and everyone of the fox vessel and make this world mine to control." he said

Henko dodge his attack and throws her kunai which only hits a log. Quickly she scans the place trying to figure out where his next location was, when she found it punch him making him fall backward. The man got up cracking his mouth " I thought you were weak but I underestimated you." he said while smirking " this should be fun." he said before cutting his hand making blood appear then he did a jutsu henko never heard of before, she watch as black sticky substance cover her feet and made its way to her waist. she tried moving but she couldn't ~ talk about getting dirty, mom is gonna kill me~ she thought before summoning her own jutsu "Amaterasu!" she said watching the fire consume and spread around her.

with her eyes she direct it to her legs making it destroy what ever jutsu that was holding her, she remembered when she first tried this jutsu she thought she was gonna die from the flames but her sensei taught her to control it and now she can use it to her content, quickly she made the hand sign making two clones appear, one of the clone throws the kunai at the man which he easily dodge while the other snuck behind him, he grab her hand and flipping her over then he took his kunai and stab her making her clone poof. While he was distracted henko appeared above him and scream "resengan" hitting him right on his shoulder.

The man coughed out blood but he never got the chance to get himself together when henko spins and kick him on his side making the man fall further away from her and disappearing. When henko went back to see if he was there, she saw a wood in the whole.

"you have got to be kidding me." she said to distracted and not seeing a hand appearing from below her and injecting her with some type of needle. "What the hell" she said

The man appeared before her and smirk "such language coming from someone so small." he said watching her trying to move "its pointless little girl, you wont be able to move." he said before touching her hair, making her cringe ~ talk about breath mint~ she thought holding her breath "you probably wonder why you cant move, well I injected you with snake poison, it should be spreading around your body making you paralyze." He said making her sweat from the affect.

"now, tell me where is the fox" he said but then smack his head " that's right you cant, I will just have to take it out of you." he said making his hand glow, he was about to absorb her power when a kunai hit his leg. he growl in annoyance and said " I see you didn't die from the last attack demon boy.' he said making henko turn her eye ball towards the boy. She watches as he walk calmly towards them with a baby ~wait a minute…AKI! ~ She thought surprise to see her brother.

" the name is not boy" he said summoning his pet tiger to watch over the baby, after he finish he tied his head band around his forehead removing his bangs from his eyes than he did some jutsu making a spear come out from his palm. "Its YABAN!" he said before attacking the man. He ran so fast that the man didn't see him coming, but he quickly activates his sharigan making him keep up with the boys move. They both were hitting one another with their weapons, neither one of them would back down, yaban made another clone and create something like the resengan but it was file with fire, it grew bigger as he work his hands, once they were done they waited while watching yaban fight the man.

~ who is yaban~ henko thought ~ I've never seen someone made a replica of resengan by using fire, that's just impossible~ she thought she coughed up blood while watching them fight, seeing the blood made her panic but she soon stopped when yaban tiger appeared before her and lick her legs removing what ever poison that was injected in her. Henko had to blink twice and move her legs, when she felt nothing she sigh with relief and thank the tiger.

Meanwhile, in the past salada was watching bolt making a fool of himself, She was happy that she was in the same team as him because she never had any friends, she was just happy that he was on her team. Shikadai tried to make bolt understand the after math of his prank but he ignored him " konohamaru sensei wont even know its me that did it." he said smirking while hiding behind the trees, Even though salada didn't show it she was also excited to see what will happen. They saw konohamaru walking towards the whole bolt had digged up, He had covered it and made it look like the ground. It was the perfect

Illusion, they all held their breath waiting but when he walk right on the thing and didn't fall they were surprise. "This was pointless" shikadai said before leaning on the tree while salada sigh with relief. Bolt not liking that his prank went wrong walk in the clearing follow by salada. Konohamaru was about to greet them when bolt walk right by him follow by salada and a bored shika " I don't get it, I was sure I put it right here." he said while stepping on the spot, just when he was about to move the ground crack and he fell in the whole full of mud.

"BOLT!" his friends said running to the whole

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN" he said covered in mud, salada was about to say something when they heard laughter, they turn to see their teacher on the floor laughing hard. When he finished he walk to the whole and said "I know all your tricks boruto, after all your dad use to do the same thing to the six hokage." he said smirking

"But we all saw you walk right into the trap and you didn't fall, how is it that bolt managed to get trapped in his own prank?" shika asks

"Unless you use some type of illusion jutsu to make it seem like you were walking on it." she said

"Your correct salada, but that's not all I did. I wasn't walking on the ground I created an invisible bridge that made it seem like I was walking on the ground" he said before walking to the training ground. Bolt irritated that his sensei outsmart him screams "I WILL GET YOU BACK SENSEI, JUST YOU WAIT" shika shook his head while salada smirk to herself.

"come on bolt lets hurry before where late." salada said, they both help him get out of the whole and move away when they smell something terrible "what's wrong guys" he said

"you smell like shit" shika said covering his nose, bolt look at his friends and then smelt himself before realization hit him " SENSEI!" he screamed, far away from them konohamaru heard bolt scream he smirk with victory " took him long enough to figure out that, it wasn't mud he was in."

Elsewhere, sakura was checking on her patents, she remembers her talk with lady tsunade. And how she was happy that she was coming back to the hospital, Lady Tsunade was the only person who understood what she's going through, that day she even told sakura to follow her heart instead of her dream, but she refused to let sasuke go. she sighs ~if I had taken her advice where would I be now~ she thought before walking out the room, she was walking by the window when she saw hinata and her daughter coming in for a check up. "I knew I would have to face my nightmare anyway, but I was hoping it wasn't so soon." she said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

She met them by the desk and they greeted her, then she took them to the other room and did her daily checkup, while checking the little girl hinata kept staring at sakura while blushing. Sakura paid her no mind, while she kept looking at her and her feet. Hinata looked like she was about to explode making her mind she look at sakura and said "its been a long time I've seen you sakura-san" earning a look from sakura, sakura sweat a little and try to come up with an excuse " ah … yeah..I've been busy with house duty and making sure salada don't miss sasuke so much." she said earning a smile from hinata

She sighs with relief and says "that's good, I thought you were ignoring us." she said while smiling then said "naruto was so worried, he tried going to your place to visit but you were never home, its like you disappeared." she said making sakura pay attention to her gloves ~you have no idea hinata, how much I tried avoiding him. If you knew you would think I'm an offal person~ she thought before taking her gloves off and writing something down.

"Ok your all done, everything is fine." she said smiling at her daughter , hinata walk outside with her daughter before she left she said "please sakura-san, don't ignore naruto anymore he really misses you." she said then left, leaving sakura to wonder to her self sadly.

Elsewhere, Yaban attack the man making him move back, both of them were dodging each others attack and throwing kunai. henko was just watching, he couldn't believe that henko was so powerful, she watch as the man punch henko making him fall backwards, just when the guy was about to hit yaban again he poof away, surprise the guy turn around to see yaban with heading straight towards him with the resengan in his hands, one of his clone jumps above him and throws the kunai creating a distraction and preventing the man from attacking the real yaban "RESENGAN!" he says hitting him right in the stomach and creating a blast.

Henko cover her eyes from the smoke while yaban stood their clothes ripped and his hands bleeding with blood. She was about to go to him when she saw the man getting up only to hit the floor again. Henko sighs with relief and ran towards yaban then she hugs him surprising him yet again. Not liking this he push her away and was about to walk out when she stops him "YABAN…WAIT!" she says

"what is it now?" he asks annoyed, he watch as she blush and look at him then pokes her fingers together, "I..I found a way to stop the eclipse." she said getting his attention

"How is that?" he says

"Well" she said nervously "I was thinking we could use the space-time-migration jutsu to travel back in time before the eclipse appeared." she said looking at him

Yaban thought about it, but then thought it was a crazy idea. He look at henko who was waiting for him to reply, staring at her he says "Baka onna" irritating her

"What did you say" she said cracking her fist

"Are you deaf or something," he said plainly, not seeing an invisible vain popping out of henko forehead.

"Y...Y...You Kusokurae!" she said punching him and sending him flying to the nearest tree, forgetting about his injures. Yaban pet tiger growled at her but when she glares evilly at him, he scram and went to his master.

Yaban still in pain got out of the whole angrily, he storm towards her grabs her hand "Nanda yo omae-wa? I can kill you in a minute" he says pissed, henko remove his hands from her shoulder and glares at him "look I'm not trying to become your enemy here, just listen first before you criticize me..Ok" she says calming down,

"Fine, explain" he says sitting down, aki came and sat next to him... Tugging his hair, "ok... So I was thinking we use the time-migration jutsu to teleport us to the time before the eclipse... Maybe earlier" she says

"That wont be able to work, girl" he says earning a glare from her "and why not?" she asks

"Because the time migration jutsu can only take you to a different part of the world, theirs no way it can take you to the past." he says

"I know that but we can try, if we use the technique that's in this book, its possible for us to travel in time and save our world." she says with confidence

"Time traveling is very risky girl, we might end up changing the past." he says

"I know, that's why we have to be very careful." she says before smiling and said "so are you in?" yaban thought about it then nod his head. Excited henko grab her things and and draw a circle, then she made a ying and yang symbol and wrote the jutsu name on it. They both got in the circle and said the jutsu together creating a bright light. The man got up and poof, leaving a log behind. He watches them from above the tree disappearing leaving nothing behind intrigue he said "so obito lied to me this whole time, this was the key to my success. I should have known before killing him again." he said angrily before disappearing to make his next move.

Elsewhere, sakura walk home while watching the stars, while walking she felt alone, she wish she had someone that loves her and genuinely care for her like naruto did. Just thinking about the blond head made her even sad. She stops and looks up to see a shooting star, surprise and happy she closes her eyes and make a wish. She knew it was a selfish wish but she just couldn't help it. ~I wish their was someone out there that care about me and would want to be with me even at this time~ she thought before opening her eyes to see naruto looking at her worriedly.

"Naruto-kun?" she says softly

"Sakura-Chan, I knew I would find you here." he grinned

"What are you doing out here, so late?" she asks making him walk towards her

"I should be asking you that sakura-Chan, its late a girl like you shouldn't be out this lea." he said seriously earning a blush from sakura ~even till now, you still care about me naruto~ she thought feeling sad

"Come on sakura I will walk you home." he said grabbing her hand and walking fast

"I...i...Its ok naruto, I'll walk alone." she said before adding "besides I'm pretty sure hinata is worried about you." he said slowing down and looking down sadly "your right sakura-Chan, I shouldn't make hinata worried so much." he said before letting her hand go and turn to look at her sadly "I guess I should leave, now" he said looking at her with those sad blue eyes

Sakura was having an inner war with her self at one point she wanted to be selfish and grab his hands but she knew it was wrong especially now that his married to a sweet girl like hinata and have two kids. "Well I guess this is good bye...sakura-chan" he said before poofing away. Sakura sadly looks at where naruto was and sadly walks to her house, not realizing that naruto followed her home to make sure she was alright. As soon as she reached her area he left.

Just as sakura was about to go inside her house she saw a bright light appearing out of know where, at first she thought it was an attack but when the light died down and she saw a girl, a baby, a boy and a tiger she puts her kunai down. She watches as the girl looks around and happily grabs the other boys arm saying "WE DID IT! WE DID IT!"

The other boy just stood their giving her a poker face, sakura walk towards them and asks quietly who they are, but they didn't hear her... The boy on the other hand did so he stares at her. Henko after being excited turns around to come face to face with her mother, surprise she ran to her ad cried then she hugs her, surprising sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura stares at the girl, who looks familiar to her. she didn't know what was going, over her shoulder she stares at the boy who had a poker face on " excuse me?" she says getting the young girls attention, henko back away a little, she couldn't believe she did that~ oh no…what have I done~ she thought while gulping ~ what if I changed the future just by hugging her~ she thought panicking

Yaban walk towards her and puts his hands on her shoulder calming her. Sakura still lost look at both of them, then she puts her hand on her hips and narrow her eyebrows "excuse me, can someone explain to me who you are? And why you hug me" she said sternly making henko scared ~ Mom never changed, even in her twenties she's still scary~ she thought

Yaban looking at them both sighs and said "my name is yaban and this is my friend henko, we are orphans." he said surprising both woman, henko was about to respond to that when yaban cut her off "could we stay with you for a couple of month, just enough to hide from our owner." he said in a serious tone

Sakura look at both of them, wounded and dirty. She knew the boy must be telling the truth after all their both hurt and injured. she felt angry that someone would hurt an orphan like that, angry she crack her knuckles making henko scared, ~does she actually believe what that idiot said~ she thought ~theirs no way my mom would agree to this~ she thought but was quickly snapped out of it when she heard her mom speak ~ ok you can stay with me for a while." she said surprising henko

Sakura led them inside and showed them around the house; while walking henko was shock to see things that were foreign to her ~ why my mom have dad friend picture on the wall? And who is the little girl in the picture?~ she thought confuse

" ok this will be your room, henko and the next room will be for you two." she said while bending down to smile at the baby, aki who was asleep woke up to see his mom. Smiling he tried to reach for her and say "ma...ma" but sakura quickly pull away before she could hear him say it, aki not like being ignored cried making henko panicked ~ oh no, not again~ she thought, she look at the ruff top and saw the crack spreading wider, next thing you know half of the roof fell off. Yaban move out the way while henko move her mom out the way, Shock sakura watch as the roof-top fall with a BANG! Broken the wooden floor. Both of them look at each other and at aki, yaban irritated with the baby crying turn

Him upside down, ready to drop him. " SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE TWERP!" he yelled making the baby stop crying, he stares at yaban with his watery eyes , but it didn't affect him at all instead he only glare at him. Sakura still in shock look at henko then aki "what just happened here" she says

" it's a long story mo-" she half way said before shaking her head and laugh nervously "I mean this is a side affect when ever aki gets emotional something happen." she says then adds "it only happens to the boys in our family" she finished remembering the time aki was angry at her dad that he ended up burning his hokage coat, then she remember aki hiccupping so much that when she was brushing her teeth the water pipe burst and the water pour on her. she chuckled when she remember herself screaming his name making dad fall of the bed thinking it was danger, and him storming in the bathroom with his orange boxers.

Sakura just stared at henko laughing to herself like she was crazy, she was about to say something when salada opens the door to her room, to her mom and three complete strangers not to mention a whole in her house. Everyone look at her and watch as she glares at the two before looking at her mom, "who are they...Mom?" she said making henko scream and yaban covering his ears. They watch her expression before she fainted, sighing yaban looks at her ~why am I stuck with her again~ he thought before bowing to sakura and entering the room she assigned him.

Sakura smiles at salada and told her to help her out and then she will explain. After putting henko to bed sakura explained everything to salada who was unease with the whole thing. The next day sakura was making breakfast while yaban, aki and his pet tiger were eating. Sakura watch salada eating quietly while looking at yaban, then back to her food. henko smelling the food walk down the stairs while scratching her hair and yawning loudly " what's for breakfast?" she said sitting down next to salada, sakura irritated with henko unlady like puts the food next to her and asks her politely to take a shower before coming down to eat, next time.

Henko forgetting smile sheepishly and apologize. After breakfast, sakura decides to show them around the village, while salada went to the academy. They walk to the market where henko was amazed to see things she never saw before, yaban in his human form was walking behind them quietly when a group of girls about henko age started surrounding him, flirting and puffing their chest in his face. Anyone looking at yaban would think his not interested but if you look at the way his hands were trembling and his face blushing you could tell his trying to restrain himself.

sakura explaining things to henko stopped when she saw her looking at yaban with anger, huffing she cross her arms and turn around " I don't see what's so great about him, his not even attractive." she said then said " his such an idiot for falling for their charm."

Sakura smile knowingly and was about to ask henko when she grab her hand and drag her somewhere else.

naruto who was walking with hinata and his little girl, watch as hinata stop to admire the kimono in the market, he smiles at her and asks if she would like for him to buy it, she said yes. After buying it hinata decides to take their daughter to the toy stand while naruto stand their and watch, he was about to go to _Rāmen Ichiraku_to eat when he saw a young man being flaunt by group of girls. He shook his head sadly ~ poor boy; he's just like sasuke being trapped by fan girls. I'm glad I got away from mine~ he thought about to leave when he saw the same boy sneaking past them and walking away. Smirking he watch as the girls move back when smoke appeared, when they look back the boy wasn't their instead they saw a wood.

Naruto laugh and said "smart boy", after hinata finished buying the toy, they walk to naruto favorite, place to eat. Just when they sat down, henko and sakura sat down also, as soon as ayame brought their food naruto and henko said it at the same time really loud "ITADAKIMASU!" Surprising both of them.

Sakura froze when she heard that voice, while henko turn to the side emotionally. Naruto surprise to see sakura here was about to say something when he look at the girl next to her, ~she looks familiar, who is she?~ he thought, hinata happy to see her smiles, while Yaban who just entered with aki felt something in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone had different expression on their face, especially sakura who was the center of it all. Naruto pull the curtain further and stared at sakura for a while until he heard hinata speak. "Sakura-san... I didn't know you come here to eat?" she asks

Sakura heard hinata, but she just couldn't find the words to say anything. Henko seeing this look at her mother and shook her, she was about to say something to her when she heard her dad speak "Sakura-chan? Are you ok" he asks worried, hearing naruto concern voice made sakura felt guilty for some reason. Quickly she shook her head and laugh nervously "I'm fine naruto, I was just surprise to see the whole family here." she said

Naruto raised his eyebrows; he knew something wasn't right ~sakura-chan is acting very strange. Did something happened to her?~ he thought confuse. Henko not understanding what's going on, was about to speak when her stomach growled really loud. getting the attention of everyone, embarrassed she grab her chopstick and said Itadakimasu again before digging in. soon it was followed by naruto and everyone else, while eating henko and naruto finished their bowel then they both ask for a second bowel.

Yaban just shook his head ~I've never seen a girl eat so much, is she really human?" he thought serious while looking at henko and the guy in orange glaring at each other before grinning.

"So you like ramen noodles too" he said excited

"Hell yeah I do, DATTEBANE!" she said surprising naruto

"Good, than I challenge you to a ramen contest." he said excited, making sakura groan and hinata worried. She tried to say something to naruto but he cut her off and asks ayame to bring more bowls of ramen. Sakura irritated with the whole situation crack her fingers. Yaban on the other hand was bored he did not want to waist his time watching two idiots get stomach ache, so he decide to leave, but before he left he put aki on sakura's lap and then poof before she could complain.

Sakura and hinata watch naruto and henko devour their food, both of them having five bowels all ready done. They continued eating until sakura had it. As soon as they were about to ask for another one, sakura got up with aki and then calmly walk behind them before saying their names calmly "NNNARUTO!HHHENKO!" she said making them scared, they both turn around slowly only to see sakura cracking her fingers. "BBut sakura-ch" he said not finishing before sakura punch him in the face, making him hit the wall. Henko who saw this coming escaped her punch. She watches as her mom grab her dad on the collar shaking him like he was the lightest human in the world.

Everyone was scared when they saw sakura monstrous strength, most of them scram while others laugh. "But..sakura-chan" he said while pouting

"WHEN WILL YOU GROW UP NARUTO, I THOUGHT BECOMING THE HOKAGE HAD MADE YOU MORE SERIOUSE BUT YOUR STILL THE SAME BAKA FROM BEFORE." she said pissed

"But sakura-chan" he said again trying to explain himself only to be cut of by sakura

"LIKE SERIOUSLY NARUTO, I EXPECT THIS FROM BOLT AND INO'S KID BUT YOU, YOUR BEING A BIG BABY." she said

"S...sakur-" hinata tried to say but she stopped when she saw the death look coming from sakura, ayame look at them and smile to herself ~they will never change~ she thought smiling to herself

Henko was about to leave when sakura said in a very ghostly voice "and where do you think your going, young lady?" she asks behind her

"N...N...now where in particular" she said almost shitting on herself, sakura was about to punish her when she heard aki crying. She calmed down and walk toward him who was next to naruto on the floor. Kurama annoyed with the baby crying felt some type of connection, "_**BRAT**_!" he said getting naruto's attention

"_**What is it kurama?"**_He asked annoyed

"_**You don't see the chakra coming from the baby" **_he said getting naruto's attention

"_**No why?**_" he said lost, making kurama smack his head

"_**Look closer kid, and tell me what you see"**_ he said

Naruto look at the little boy and was shock to see the fox chakra barely invisible

"_**W...Whats going on here?**_" he said

As soon as sakura pick aki up, henko quickly shouts her name, looking up she saw the rooftop falling on both of them, quick like his father naruto grabs sakura and ran, when they were safe he looks at the rooftop and then looks at sakura concern " are you ok sakura-chan"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, Henko ran towards her sighing with relief, follow by hinata and her daughter. Sakura was about to ask if he was alright when hinata ran and hug him "naruto-kun, I'm so happy your ok. I almost had a heart attack" she said while nuzzling him, making sakura sad but she quickly hides it. Naruto gently smile at hinata and whip her tears "its ok hinata, stop worrying so much. I'm fine" he said then look at aki in sakura's arms, ~who is that little boy? And why does he have the kyuuba chakra? ~ He thought

Henko watching this little display, was lost she didn't understand why the blind chick was hugging her dad and her mom watching them with envy. The only word she could think to say in her head was ~WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE~


	6. Chapter 6

After the whole incident, henko was thinking about what happened. She just didn't want to believe it; sakura on the other hand kept thinking about naruto, she was so busy thinking that she accidentally bumped into lady tsunade. Looking up she saw her former teacher looking at her funny. ~are you ok sakura?" she asks getting henko attention as well, sakura smile at her teacher and said "yes, I'm just a little tiered"

"You should take the day off today, so you can rest." she said sakura was about to protest when tsunade said "the hospital is not that busy today, and everyone is fine. so just relax" she said making sakura sigh, ~She has been acting strange ever since naruto move on….She reminds me so much of myself when I was younger~ she thought sadly

"Well since theirs nothing for me to do I'll just leave." she said about to walk away when tsunade saw henko and aki. ~I've never seen them before, but why do I feel like I know them~ she thought before becoming suspicious

"Who are they sakura?" she said making sakura look at henko and aki, she hesitate at first but then said "their staying with me for a little while, until I find somewhere safe for them." she said alerting tsunade

"sakura, you cant just take complete strangers into your home, especially when the hokage don't know about it." she said angry, Henko didn't like the way tsunade was yelling at her mom, she wanted to speak up and was going to when yaban appeared behind her, holding her shoulder. "Don't say a word" he whispers in her ears, earning a shiver from henko.

"I know that tsunade, but we all know naruto's busy, he have other stuff to take care off. And besides" she said quietly "I don't want to bother him, there not dangerous." she said

Tsunade sighs she was about to say something else when she felt another chakra that's unfamiliar to her. She looks at yaban and then back to sakura "so you took this boy also?" she said curious

"Yes" she said guilty

"Sakura, your being careless, Are you forgetting your ninja way" she said

"No I haven't, but I couldn't sit back and let them be hurt. You have to understand tsunade." she pleads "please don't tell naruto about it, he thinks their from this village so please let it go." she said

Tsunade sighs, "You're to kind for your own good, sakura, but fine I wont tell." she said before glaring at yaban the most "but… If they become a danger to our village, we will kill them." she said in a dangerous voice making henko gulp ~Dad was right, grandma tsunade can be very serious when she wants to be~

"Anyway, I have to go, theirs someone I have to go see." she said happily before walking away. Sakura stood their for a while before smiling and turning to them

"Ok you two need new clothes, let's go buy you some." she said

Elsewhere in another time, A man with red hair walk around konoha, he was angry and pissed. He looks like he was searching for something anything to help him find the Air village; ~that boy was my only hope to find that place. Because of a certain uzamaki my plan has been delayed~ he thought

~If I can get my hands on that jutsu not only will I be able to control them, but also destroy my enemies especially that stupid nine tail fox~ he thought before calling one of his ninja. The man covered in a cloak bow down without looking at his leader "yes sir" he said seriously

"Find me the haruno girl, and bring her to me" he said smiling evilly

~I wasn't gonna use her, but now shes part of my plan~ he thought

Meanwhile, sakura was still attending to naruto, she was worried about him. Ever since he fought that man, his healing power had stop working, Not only that has kurama been trying to take over his body. ~ Its like he's being controlled, but that can't be it. Unless they took away his humanity side, that made more sense then anything else~ she thought looking at naruto passing back and forth in the balcony.

"Sakura-chan, what if something happen to them, or aki power get out of control." he said worried, sakura wrap herself with the blanket and walk to him, she puts her hand on his shoulder and he squeeze it "Don't worry naruto, they'll be fine. You know henko is capable of protecting aki." she said

"Your right sakura-chan, but still I can't help but worry." he said looking at her, She touch his face to see his beautiful eyes half red, worried she drop the blanket and wrap her hands around his neck, surprising naruto. He picked her up and took her back in then spreads his chakra to warn everyone not to disturb him.

Elsewhere, in the past, Salada came home after her mission to see henko practicing with yaban. She was gonna ignore them and walk to her room, when she saw henko using resengan to attack yaban, shock and surprise she continued to watch henko, actually looking at her appearance more closely ~I thought the resengan was an uzamaki thing? How come she can use it? Does that mean anyone can use it...no it's not possible~ she thought watching henko expression when yaban dodge her attack and appearing behind her with a kunai "Game over henko, I won" he smirks

"WHAT..NO WAY, ITS NOT OVER YET" she screamed angry before using Taijutsu knocking him back, he was about to fall when he caught himself. Salada still observing their fight narrow her eyes ~ this girl, blonde hair, green eyes, she can use resengan and mom's attack, not only that she acts a lot like bolt and the hokagai. Is she related to them or me? ~ She thought even more confuse. Sakura seeing salada observing their fight with a serious look puts her hands on her daughter shoulder.

"Why are you so serious salada?" she asks

"Nothing, but mom those two…they don't look strange to you" she thought making sakura blink "what do you mean salada?" she asks

"Never mind mom" she said before walking away to her room

~that was strange, what's wrong with her~ she thought before calling henko and yaban to come in.

Elsewhere, Naruto was in his room, thinking about the little boy. Watching the kid in sakura's arm made him smile for some reason. He always dream of having a family with sakura, seeing the boys appearance was a shock to him because that's how he imagine their kids would be especially the girl. ~ Why am I thinking about this~ he thought ~I have a family now, and so doe's sakura. I shouldn't think about something that's not gonna happen~ he thought sadly

"THAT'S RIGHT KID, BUT WE SHOULD KEEP AN EYE ON THE LITTLE BOY. I'VE NOTTICE HE HAS MY CHAKRA WHICH IS WEIRD SINCE I'VE NEVER MET HIM BEFORE" kurama said

"Your right, but how did he get your chakra?" he asks confuse

"YOUR RIGHT KID, THE ONLY WAY THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU IMPREGANATE SOMEONE AND A LITTLE BIT OF CHAKRA GOT TRANSFER TO YOUR BABY" he said making naruto glare at him

"But The only person I had sex with was my wife, I would never cheat on her." he said defensively

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT, NARUTO AFTER ALL I CAN READ YOUR EMOTIONS AND THOUGHTS. FROM WHAT I'VE SEEN YOU'VE BEEN HAVING DREAMS OF THAT BITCH" he said plainly angering naruto

"Look you stupid fox; sakura-chan is not a bitch. And I've never laid a finger on sakura-chan, Dattebayo!" he said

"WELL THEIRS NO OTHER OPTION TO EXPLAIN THIS…UNLESS" he said making naruto curious "unless what?" he said

Kurama laugh evilly and said "I GUESS YOU HAVE MORE SPUNK THAN I THOUGHT"

"What do you mean, TELL ME YOU STUPID FOX!"

"YOU WILL FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF….NOW LEAVE ME" he said

Naruto opening his eyes to see hinata looking at him worriedly "are you ok naruto?" she asks

"I'm fine, I just need to think." he said before getting up to take a walk

"Naruto-kun" she said looking at his retreating back

Meanwhile, in the future, the man was waiting to hear some good news, but when he's henchman came back, he was pissed that they couldn't find the haruno girl. Using his jutsu he killed the man out of rage, ~ if I can't get the haruno girl to help me, then I will have to go to the past and find the village in order to get my hands on that jutsu~ he thought before going to the library to get a scroll


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura woke up with a headache, she went to the kitchen and grabs a water bottle than she took some pill and puts it in her mouth. While drinking water she notice her kitchen window was open, alert she grabs the nearest thing next to her which was a plate. She waited until the person got closer before she turned around ready to hit her target. Just when she was about to throw it, a hand grab on to her wrist, making her press on the counter. To say she wasn't surprise would be a lie; Right in front of her was none other than the hokage himself.

He looks at her with emotions that he kept hidden. He tried so hard to forget about her, but now that she's back in his life he just couldn't let it go. "Sakura-chan" he said gently, giving her Goosebumps. Hearing naruto call her name with so much emotion, not only surprise her, but also made her heart skip. ~oh no... my hearts pounding so hard. I hope he doesn't hear it~ she thought blushing

Naruto moved closer to her almost pressing his body on hers, He knew it was wrong, but being near sakura made him feel excited. He didn't know if it was because it was dark and the moonlight making her glow or her eyes hypnotizing him, but he knew one thing he misses her. Letting her hand go, he touches her face and move closer to her while blushing, making her close her eyes with nervousness then he kisses her forehead and said "you sure have a large, charming forehead."

Sakura didn't know if she was dreaming or not, seeing naruto act like this made her feel guilty and happy. She always dreams of this to happen, for naruto to come to her and complement her forehead instead of disguising himself as sasuke. She was about to say something, when she felt the chill of the wind, Realization finally dawn on her that she was only wearing a lingerie, and that naruto body was still pressed on her making her boobs press on his chest. Blushing furiously she bold her fist before his name "N..A..R..U..T..O!" she said getting his attention before punching him and continues calling him a pervert.

What ever moment naruto thought they had was quickly wiped away by sakura monstrous strength. "Sakura-chan" he said childishly

"Baka!Baka!Baka!" she said blushing while trying to hide herself. Naruto clueless still didn't understand until he looks at what sakura was wearing. He almost drooled on himself seeing her in the outfit. ~man, sakura-chan has really grown. To think she was hiding this body this whole time~ he thought while capturing every curve of her body.

"TO BAD THE UCHIHA BRAT…HIT THAT FIRST" kurama said while smirking

"Shut up kurama" he said a little upset

~kurama right, sure hinata got a D cup but it doesn't compare to sakura small masculine body, you can tell she's been training~ he thought before snapping out of his thoughts by sakura yelling at him.

"what are you looking at naruto" she said now angry, He got up and turn his back towards her then he took his hokage jacket off and throws it at her, confusing her in the process. "Put it on." he said seriously, with his back still turn towards her.

Sakura looks at it a little bit longer before smiling ~you've matured so much naruto~ she thought before down casting her eyes ~to bad I wasn't by your side to watch you become the next hokage~ she thought sadly ~I'm such a bad friend~ she finished not noticing her eyes getting cloudy and her tears falling on the floor.

Naruto annoyed was about to ask her what's taking her so long when he heard her sniff. Worried he went to her side and asks her what's wrong, but all he heard was a silent cry.

"sakura-chan?" he said lifting her face to look at him. She knew he was confused, but she couldn't help how she felt. She felt horrible because of the way she treated him and still continued to hurt him. ~ I cant tell you how I feel, it will only hurt you some more~ she thought while looking at him with tears ~I wish I had the confidence to tell you, how sorry I am, and to thank you for everything~ she finished

"Sakura-chan, please stop crying." he said sadly kissing her tears away, Both of them were to busy in their own little world to notice another chakra presented, watching them both from afar.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK**** here i go with another chapter, hope you like it :0**

**I dont like the whole cheating thing but its just a story, and yes i'm not good at fighting scenes but i tried, thats all that matters**

* * *

><p>The next day sakura woke up with naruto's jacket wrapped around her, she was confused at first before she remembered what happened, smiling she got up to go wash up and then head downstairs while humming to she reached down she could smell breakfast being made, she walks in the kitchen to see yaban eating his food while aki plays with his pet. sarada was watching henko suspiciously not trusting her, while henko finished making her food. When she saw sakura she smiles and puts her food on the table "here you go mo-" she says stopping herself in time, before she could blow away their cover.<p>

sarada raised her eyebrows and so did sakura, but they quickly ignored it when she grin and made an excuse. After breakfast, sarada got up to leave, she had to meet her team to train. sakura knew sarada had no friends, the only one she could consider as a friend is her rival bolt. She just wish that her daughter would open up more and stop being shy, sighing she looks at henko who was chatting happily with yaban, she never really got to observe her before, but now that she do she realize how much henko acts like naruto.

_naruto_ she thought, blushing madly, while thinking about what he did. _I can't believe he came to see me she thought could it be that he miss me too...no way_ she thought shaking her head, _his married, why would he miss me ?...sure we're friends, but i dont want to be his friend, i want to be more then that_ she said in her head

"AH... THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" she said out loud making everyone turn to her, embarrassed she tried to change the topic

"ah yes, henko would you like to watch sarada and her team train?" she says

henko thought about it before grinning " ok i don't mind, besides i would like to see what she can do" she says

"good, now follow me"

picking up aki, she walk out of the door, follow by yaban and henko, the walk around the neighborhood and pass ino shop. When they reached the training ground, henko could see a man older than her and three kids. She recognise one of them as her dad son, i mean it was easy to see after all the boy was a replica of him. The other one looked like her team mate back home without the blond bangs in the front, and the last she already knew.

* * *

><p>"SARADA! SARADA!" she yells walking towards them, she was about to say something when bolt appeared in front of her<p>

"who are you?" he ask curious

"I'm henko" she says

"are you here to watch us" he asks curiously

"yes i am, i want to see what you guys can do" she excitedly says

"AWESOME! wait till you see my moves, you'll be surprise " he says blushing

sarada seeing bolt acting like that didn't like it, she cross her hand and glares dagger at bolt and henko. _that idiot, why is he acting like that to a complete stranger, he's usually shy towards strangers_ inner sarada says making her frown

**_I don't care he can do whatever he wants_**

_your just gonna let that girl flirt with him?_**_ her inner self says_**

**_no, but i can't do anything about it she says sadly _**

_come on girl you're__ an uchiha, act like one._**_ inner sarada says_**

**_you're right, i should maybe bolt will notice me then she says now determine _**

_HELL YEAH! inner sarada screams_

sarada still watching bolt and henko, stomps over there, making them stop to look at her. Sakura seeing how they're getting along decides to leave, yaban on the other hand sat down with his pet and watch them.

"henko... right?" she says

"yeah"

"I want to fight you" she says in a sasuke tone

"WHAT! her team mates yell

"trouble some" shikadai says before moving away from the two girls

"no fair sarada, i was gonna fight her" he says pouting making henko smile at him

" you can both fight me" she says making bolt happy

seeing him happy over her words made sarada angry "No this is my fight, stay away bolt" she practically screams,activating her sharingan and grabbing her kunai on her leg. she throws her kunai expecting to hit henko but she dodged it, and appeared behind her to kick her but sarada with her sharingan brushed it aside and use her moms technique to punch henko in her stomach making her move back. god damn, i forget how painful mom technique wa- she thought, never got to finish her sentence when she saw sarada ready to punch her, she quickly did the matrix and grabs her hand sending her flying to the nearest tree, but sarada was quick to stop herself.

"your quite good for an uchiha" henko said smiling

"hmm" she says getting into a fighting stance

putting out a kunai, sarada was about to hit henko when she felt another presence behind her, she turns around to see a fist collide with her face, making her stumble back.

surprise sarada grabs her nose and glares at henko, who was grinning. _when did she create a shadow clone?_ she thought

seeing the confuse look on sarada face made henko giggle " i bet you didn't see that coming with your sharingan" she says earning a glare from sarada.

"while you were about to hit the tree i quickly create my clone, s if you had looked while falling you would have seen me doing my hand sign in slow motion." she says plainly

"Don't matter i'll take you both down" she says grabbing her kunai, throwing it at the clone who dodged it, henko gave a signal to her clone and they both rushed towards sarada.

on the other hand sarada watches them head towards her, she quickly made some hand signs "Katon:Goryuka no Jutsu" she cried, letting fire shoot out of her mouth and aimed it at henko and her clone. quickly henko clone punches the ground creating a shield, once the fire died sarada watches as the clone shield cracks. she could only see one henko, suddenly she looks up to see the other henko foot met with her face, burying her underground.

_I'm so glad rock Lee taught me this move_ she thought before standing next to her clone, who disappears.

"are you ok?" she says bending down to help her

sarada glares at her before sighing "yeah i'm fine"

"good"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" bolt cried, running towards them

"thanks" she says

"now its my turn" he cried excitedly

henko was about t agree when her stomach grumble " I guess all the fighting made me hungry" she laughs sheepishly

"would you like to get something to eat" konohamaru says blushingly

henko seeing the guy for the first time smiles " only if your buying" she says

"sure, its a date" he says sheepishly

"sure"

bolt not liking this pulls konohamaru to the side "since when did you start buying lunch for strangers..hmm" he says

"shut up bolt, don't you see i just got a date" he says annoyed

"WELL" he says out loud "I THOUGHT YOU SAID ITS STUPI-"

konohamaru quickly cover bolt mouth when he realize what bolt was about to say, he nervously grins at henko and then glares at bolt before whispering "i know what i said, but shes hot, who wouldn't try to go on a date with her"

"i guess your right, so you wouldn't mind us tagging along" he says evilly, making konohamaru grab his cheeks hard

"are you guys coming or what?" shikadai says, getting their attention

both boys turn around to see everyone walking to Rāmen Ichiraku, henko stopped and look at the group, than she says "ramen for all of us!" making konohamaru scream "WHAT!"

bolt grins and pat his back before running to catch up, konohamaru on the other hand kept mumbling something about a date before looking to see everyone farther away from him "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" he screams

* * *

><p>so at the end konohamaru ends up buying ramen for everyone, leaving him broke. " i'm never going on a date again" he says<p>

henko now fool, pats her stomach and bends down to pat yaban pet, she turns towards konohamaru and says " this was fun, we should go on a date more often"

"REALLY!" he cried excitedly, making henko smile

"you bet, with everyone" she says, making konohamaru turn white like his bed sheets

" yeah sensei, we should do this often" bolt replies chuckling

konohamaru got up and head to bolt only to slip on the wet floor, while slipping he grab on to bolt chair making it tilt over , sending him flying straight towards henko.

"HENKO WATCH OUT" he screams, before she could turn around she felt someone fell on top of her

Everyone froze in place, some were surprise while others giggle. shikaida let his guard down showing how surprise he was, while sarada was fuming, and clutching her hand. bolt felt something warm against his mouth, he opens his eyes to see henko green eyes, and quickly lift his head up. looking at her face he could see the blush on her cheeks and her mouth mumbling something

"that was" she whispers making bolt confuse, he could see her eyes cast down and her bangs hiding her eyes

"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS, YOU BAKA!" she screams punching him with all her might sending him further away from here

"i'm gonna kill him" she cried ready to beat him some more, when she felt people holding her back

"calm down henko, it was an accident" he says while holding her

"I don't care, you can never take it back" she cries heading towards bolt

konohamaru looks at yaban asking him for help but he just got up and say "girls are pain in the ass" then he walks away with his pet behind him, frustrated konohamaru screams "SOME ONE HELP ME!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
